


Arthur making love to you at the beach

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, California, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Trauma, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: This was inspired by Arthurs journal pages.He writes about his dreams of going to California, being at the beach....having someone on his side...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Arthur making love to you at the beach

You sat by the shore of the ocean, listening the the waves whispering while you watched Arthur standing there, one toe in the water. Today was the day his biggest dream became true. California. He dreamed about this vacation since he was a little boy. Being here with you meant the world to him. He was yearning for the fresh air and the blue skies in his journal for so long. Keeping postcards of the beach all over his apartment. He couldnt belive that this was reality.  
Arthur was putting his toe in the waves only, looking at you "Is this real?"  
"It is, Arhur."  
He focused on his toe, pushing it deeper into the wet sand "I can feel the ocean on my toe"   
You smiled. Sometimes you couldnt even handle his level of cuteness "You could feel it with your whole body if you just tried to walk into the water".  
He took one step in, the water up to his ankles now "I`d love to" he said "But I can`t swim".  
You didnt knew he couldnt swim and felt kinda bad about it now. But it made sense when you thought about it. He must have never learned it in Gotham, without a family to show him how to do it.  
"Oh Arthur, I didnt knew that, I`m sorry."  
He tried to make a step further but he seemed frozen "No one ever taught me how to swim".  
"Artie, I will show you." You got up to him, holding his hand. His eyes still focused on his feet.  
He sqeezzed your hand "I really want to, but I´m scared. The water is so beautiful but being actually in it is terrefying".  
"Don`t worry. I will not teach you how to swim right NOW. At first you have to lose your fear of being in the water. Just walk into it until it reaches to your chest. And I will be there holding you. What do you think?"  
He sqeezed your hand even harder now, it almost hurt "Up to my CHEST?"  
"Well, only if you want to okay? Just tell me when you want to get back"  
He nooded "Okay, I think I will be alright as long as you don`t leave my side"  
You touched his shoulder "You know I will be there to protect you".  
"I know " he whispered, taking one step after another further into the water. His hand started shaking as the water reached up to the wasitband of his swimming trunks.  
"This feels weird"  
"A good kinda weird or a bad kinda weird?"  
"Good I think" he said with a doubtful but curious look on his face.  
He stoped "I just want to stand here for a minute"  
"Okay Artie"  
Arhur looked around. There were just a few people. You managed to find a quiet spot and it wasnt holiday season so it wasnt crowded, which you both appriciated a lot. He looked at the sky, telling you that it was just as blue as it wa in his dreams. He closed his eyes, felt the hot sunlight upon his cheeks, as a bright smile crossed his face.  
"This is wonderful. You felt his body relax. "Just keep on holding my hand Y/N"  
"Don`t worry. I will"  
Seeing him standing in the ocean, being so curious and passionate about the nature around him made you incredibly happy. You knew that this was more than special to him.   
He let go of your hand "Thank you. I think I can make the next step by myself now".  
And just as you wanted to tell him how proud you were, he was splashing water right into your face. Arthur laughed like a little boy, shaking his head, looking at your surprised face.   
"Arthur!" you couldnt help but laugh just as hard as he did, doing the same to him until his face and hair was compleately wet. He ran his hand through his hair "The water actually tastes salty. I thought its just a thing they say."Arthur licked his lips.  
"It does, right? Let me taste it" you leaned towards him, taking his wet body right into your tight embrace, let your finger ran through his soaked hair and pressed your lips on his mouth, tasting the salty water. "Hmmm....you taste like the ocean".   
"I do?"  
"Yeah, you taste like eternity"  
Arthurs tongue parted your lips, to fill your mouth with salty water. You kissed him back so passionately he almost tripped. You pulled him closer so you felt his wet body on yours ,your hands around his neck, his fingertips wandering up and down your waist. You let your tongue slide over his front teeth. Searched for the cute crooked tooth you loved so much and tasted it while he started to suck your bottom lip. You felt the warm ocean breeze blowing through your hair while you tried to tell apart the different tastes that filled your mouth. The salty water, the last cigarette he smoked twenty minutes ago, the sweet soda he just drank HIM. All of it together created a taste you just couldnt get enough of. You wanted more of it.   
"Arthur, I want you now" you whispered to him. His wet curls sticking to his ears.   
"Right here?" he looked around "There are still some poeple around"  
Your fingers underwater, playing with his waistband "We could find a quite place over there under the palm trees".  
Arthur looked very excited "You mean this?"  
"Of course. I can`t wait any longer." you replied while your hand slit into his trunks, caressing his buttcheeks as you started to feel his errection with the other hand.  
Arthur kissed your neck before he placed a soft kiss beneath your ear and whispered "Lets go find a nice place then" his hot breath tickeling your burning skin.  
Both of you hurried out of the water, leaving footprints in the sand as you grabbed his hand for him to follow you to the place you had in mind.  
It was far away from the few people who rested on the beach.  
"And you think no one can caught us here?"  
"Welll...its POSSIBLE. You never know".  
Arthur tried to get a close look into all directions before you sat down on the huge blanket you just placed under the palm trees. He seemed very excited.  
You started to kiss his salty lips again.   
"Arthur, If you dont feel comfortable with this, we can go to the hotel room". Suddenly he doesnt seemed worried about other people anymore. His lips hungy for yours "No, I can`t wait until we`re back at the hotel eighter" he mumbled as his spit filled your mouth.  
The sun was burning down on your skin. The palm trees above your heads, like a shelter. Like a home you built to spent eternity. Out there, so far away from all the worries. All the memories. Nothing could hurt you right now. Or him.   
You loved the feeling of his wet skin on yours. The way his wet hair was sticking on his forehead. You ran your fingers through it, so it looked slick back. Everytime you looked at him, you couldnt belive how beautiful he was. You loved to place kisses all over his beautiful jawline while resing your hand on the back of his neck. "Its such a beautiful day" he whispered as you pulled his trunks down. "I`m so happy with you". His soft voice got carried away by the breeze.  
Arthur slit one hand into your pantie, pressing your button gently and pulled the pantie down with the other hand, grinning.  
You never had sex in the nature. But the situation with Arthr experiencing the happiest day of his life was just perfect. You loved the way his naked body looked under the sun, the blue skies. You loved feeling the warm breeze on your skin. His salty kisses. It was just perfect and you couldnt wait to feel him all the way inside of you.   
You were about to get on top of him, as he surprised you by pinning you down before you could even make another move. A blissful look upon his face as he placed himself over you. "Oh Arthur, you really cannot await it any longer, do you?" you asked, as your fingers touched the soaked strands of his dark hair. "Nahh....I need to feel you NOW." The tenderness within his voice made your heart stumble. Arthurs mesmerizing stare felt like being hypnotized by him. You knew that the nature around you was stunning, but all you could see were his eyes piercing you.  
He didnt seemed to care about you being outside anymore. He was even more driven to get it on and take control. You turned your head to make sure no one would see you. Arthur put two fingers on your cheek and pulled your face back so you faced him "Nah, don`t look if anyone sees us. Who cares?" he kissed you so hard that you couldnt say a thing anymore. A kiss that left you breathless even after your lips had parted again.   
You felt Arthurs fingers on your most sensitive spot, circeling around it, his fingerstips still wet from the water. "This feels so good, Arthur. " you said, hoping he wouldnt stop, because you knew he was already about to send you into ecstasy.  
Usually you and Arthur loved a long foreplay. He really loved to take the time to make you wild. And you loved every inch of his body for hours and hours, until he couldnt take it anymore. But now was different. The rush of the moment....the possibility to get caught by someone. It had to happen fast and you never thought that this kinda situation would turn you on the way it did. You just wanted him to slit inside of you already. "Arthur! Please!" He knew you well enough to tell that you were already wet and couldn`t wait to feel his errection on the inside.   
His hands slit under your bikini top, caressing your chest in the most gentle way possible, while he kissed your collarbone. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart" he blissfully moaned into your neck. "You make me compleate. My one and only person. The one who understands me." His voice was almost a whimper. Like he held so much love for you inside of his heart, that it was almost painful.  
"I love you so much, Artie. You shook from happiness, both arms wrapped around his back. The parts that got bruised so many times now had sand all over. Sand of the beach he wanted to visit all his life. Sand that was proof that his dream bacame reality. Sand on which you were about to make love on.  
"Arthur, please" you begged, consumed by his hungry kisses. You heard the waves crashing to the shore as he slit inside,filling you with anticipation , making the sweetest love to you, you could have ever imagined.


End file.
